itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Valor
A very boyish looking girl(?) who is allies with Aldus Delore and Jessie Lawlier. She may be have been associated with The Sinful Children faction in the past, but it is unknown. Valor appears to have a form of immortaility in that she doesn't seem to age. She appears to have drunk from the "Chalice of Youth" to attain this form of immortality (it was a concoction provided by the infamous Kanon). However, Valor couldn't fully develop. While with Aldus Delore, she acts as his Spymaster. She doesn't appear to be very fond of pirates for some reason. (for the sake of Catharsis arc / in case it has been changed: Val will from here on be referred to as a "he") He was referred to as a "Peter Pan" type Personality Valor looked young (appeared late teens / early 20s) and appeared to be fairly harmless on the surface. His nature belied his appearance however and it is unnerved some just how calm and wise he seemed given how young they would have pegged him. Valor can be very mysterious and reserved. One of the very few individuals he has gotten close to is Aldus Delore, who appears to act like an adoptive parental figure (even though Val is probably just as old if not older than him). Valor also seems to be somewhat close, or at least has some former ties to the infamous Kanon. This relationship probably stems from Valor's "immortality" as Kanon had provided him with the concoction (it is assumed Valor had sought her out in a quest for it, and is one of the few individuals who knows of her current location because of this...I guess Kanon never bothered to move!) Valor is also close to Jessie Lawlier, an outsider who came to Purgatory and would become close to him and Aldus in various ventures. Over the course of the Catharsis Arc, Valor may have developed a relationship with, or at least somewhat trusts Sakuya Kyougetsu, as he guides her to the location of Kanon so she too could attain his form of immortality. Valor has shown to be uncomfortable regarding..."suggestive" material (for example a research aide on Catharsis was accosting Valor about something (an onlooker could recognize suggestive body language involved) and Valor stormed away avoiding to make eye contact with others. Valor has an extreme hatred of pirates, but the origin of this hatred is unknown. As a result of drinking from the Chalice of Youth, Valor couldn't really fully develop now which could lead him to being rash. --- Skills Valor could be an excellent spy, able to get information he wanted (and acted as the Spymaster for Aldus). As a result of drinking from the Chalice of Youth, Valor couldn't really fully develop, leading to him not becoming stronger in certain aspects over time (so his combat strength wasn't particularly great). He also wasn't particularly athletic due to his body type. He had wielded a chipped broadsword which he held in two hands to deal with the weight against his small frame. Pre Catharsis Arc Not much is known about Valor's past. He liked to brag that he had no parents, that he didn't need any, and event that he had "run away from home on the day he was born." Although who knows what really happened There have been some accounts that he may have been once associated with an enigmatic group known as the "Sinful Children" but who knows if there is any truth in these claims? One day, Valor would find Kanon somewhere in the West. Kanon had attained a form of immortality via drinking from the contents of the Chalice of Youth, and Valor presumably also sought this. Kanon would oblige him, and Valor would attain immortality (no longer aging). The relationship between Kanon and Valor isn't really known, but Valor does seem aware of Kanon's location even today. In time, Valor would come to meet Aldus Delore and join forces in an attempt to capture a shape shifter named Kordimus. Little is known about how they actually met, but they have become very close with each other (Aldus viewing him like a son...well..if this is actually true anyway given Aldus' personality...). Valor had assisted Aldus in various endeavors over the years and always remained by his side. When Jessie Lawlier arrived in Purgatory, she too would befriend Aldus and stick with him (and as a result Valor would befriend Jess as well). Valor would join Aldus Delore and a few others for their first expedition to Catharsis to map the area. It is believed that Valor formed a relationship with those who took part in this expedition (including Blake Erensworth, father of Kent Erensworth (Valor had also spent time with Kent as well and would come to see him as a brother of sorts) During this first expedition, Valor would have an unfortunate encounter with the Kraken (a powerful fiend who was trapped beneath the island). In order to save Valor's life, Aldus would make a deal with the Kraken to give him two sacrifices and to help him escape from the island. The Kraken accepts and Aldus and Valor would eventually leave the island. Prior to the second expedition to Catharsis, Valor would have a hand in gathering certain individuals to assist in this effort (or as part of Aldus' schemes). Some of these individuals that Valor had a hand in gathering were Suzu Key, Crimson Cantveld, and Kordimus the Shapeshift (Valor had hunted Kordimus for some time to capture him and use him to potentially masquerade as Aldus and fool the Kraken). When the pieces were in place and everything was ready to head to Catharsis again, Valor would act as Aldus second in command. Catharsis Arc Valor would act as Aldus' second in command during this arc. He would make use of some of his forces to explore the primary ruins site on the island and discover The Moon Blocking Device located within. Valor is unable to discern the purpose of the device, so it is left alone within the ruins for the time being. When a Shadow Drake (the local witch who hated Aldus) attacked the main base camp, Valor would flee into the ruins with Aldus and a few others. They are able to get to safety, but the ruins entrance collapses, trapping them inside. After some time in the ruins, they would encounter the Kraken once more. The Kraken would toy with the group and demand Aldus to choose to sacrifice Valor or Kent Erensworth. After some hesitation, Aldus would choose to sacrifice Kent. Things don't go so simple however, as the Kraken would just decide to try and kill all of them (after a woman known as Natalia tried to appeal to the Kraken to save Kent's life). The Kraken slaughters many among them, but the primary group members (Kent, Sakuya, Natalia, Valor, and Aldus) manage to escape the Kraken's wrath. Aldus is safe from the Kraken...but Kent Erensworth attempts to kill him (Kent also believing that Aldus had a hand in his father dying). Valor is able to intervene in time and stop Kent. At this point, a platoon of troops arrive on the scene (finally managing to create a path for them to exit) and take Aldus prisoner (Meredith Soetoro and Ashvel had taken leadership of the expedition in their absence and chose to take Aldus prisoner due to his terrible leadership and incompetence thus far). Valor is forced to go along with this for the time being. When they leave the ruins, they find the camp in a state of absolute chaos. A race known as the Moon Elves had arrived on the island and was tearing the camp apart (the Moon Blocking Device that Valor's team had found was keeping the Moon Elves from returning to the planet of Purgatory and it was destroyed due to damages from the fight with the Shadow Drake). Valor would stand with Kent Erensworth as he takes command of the group and would escape the carnage thanks to the timely assistance of Alika Rehnt (Aldus, however, isn't with them and it is unclear if Valor had made some plan with him or if they had gotten separated). The group would head North and try to get to the gated town of North Ridge (where another group they had sent earlier was also heading and the Snowflakes were stationed). Category:ITD7 Characters